warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Left To Stay
Hiddenkit, now more than ever she's determined to figure out her mother's secret...but finding a really dangerous enemy, who's not really an enemy will change everything.... What can you do, when trust is so far away....? This story occurs around one moon after Changing Hearts. Story not done. Enjoy! ッ xoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Characters MysteryClan: PuzzleClan: SecretClan: Prologue - Wishing - Bubbles I lay down, looking at my beautiful kit. She had sleek black pelt - just like him. Today I had found out that her eyes were amber - just like his' - the way I had iknown they would look. The same look in their faces. She would always be a memory of him, for me. A memory that I loved. I had always pictured myself living in the forest as a rogue, with a mate that loved me and a kit that looked up to me and him. But this life hadn't turned the way I wished when i was younger. My mate was a clan-cat. But he loved me - and I loved him. I had a kit, that I knew would row to look up to me, but she hadn't met her father. She wouldn't be able to look up to him, and wish she woudl grow up to be stronger, brighter, smarter and faster than him. She wouldn't. I felt a rush of anger inside me. I felt frustrated with myself for not being able to give my kit what I 've always wanted to - what I wished I could. She's going to meet him some day. ''I told myself. And when that day comes, we will be teh happiest family I could ever imagine. We would be an inseperable threesome. Living in a clan - like he wanted - happily. Nothing would tear us appart. And she, Sunny, woudl be proud to look up at both of us. Her parents. She will. When she meets him. Chapter 1 - Accepting - Hiddenkit "Hiddenkit!! Hiddenkit!" I woke up startled by the voice crying my name. I covered my ears annoyed and tried to get back to sleep. Suddenly I felt a paw nudge me from side to side. "Wake up! What's wrong? You're always the first one to wake up!" I stretched and opened my eyes to see the figure of a gray tom with brown paws. His blue eyes starred at mine and I blushed imediately, figuring that I was starring. "Mmaybe I'm tired because you kept me awake all night yesterday because of your hurt paw." I meowed back. I looked down at his paw that had been hurt yesterday, btu it seemed perfectly fine - as if his little climbing-a-tree-mischief had never happened. "Fairheart cured it?" I asked, knowing the answer. "Yup! But that doesn't matter. I ahve better news and nobody knows it - except soem warriors. Not even Muddykit!" he meowed exitelly, and it surprised me that he hadn't told whatever he was exited about to Muddykit, hsi sister. They told each other everything. "Must be really good news for you nto to tell her. What is it th-?" I asked, btu he interrupted me before I could finish. "Our apprentice ceremony!!!!" he meowed which seemed like almost a scream. "Oh My Spiritclan!!! Seriously? Yes!!" This was the most exiting thing ever! This meant that I was getting closer to making Strike and my mother proud by becoming a warrior. Each time, I took a step closer. "But when?" "I heard them we were going to become warriors a few days after Wolfkit and Bearkit have their apprentice ceremony - and that's tomorrow!" Wolfkit and Bearkit - Arcticmask's and Starwatcher's kits. Nice, btu spend most fo teh time play fighting or getting into trouble - more trouble than Kestrelkit, who was eavesdropping! "You were eavesdropping!" I mewoed at him. "Didn't Echocave said that if you went ousied teh nursery without permision one more time, you're apprentice ceremony would be slowed down?" "I know, but this was different and important. It's our apprentice ceremony!" he meowed with his exited voice again, this time, he was bouncing up and down. "I guess it is a good reason... But if you get caught - dont' tell me I didn't warm you!" "Fine. Fine - don't worry. I won't!" he meowed and leaped at me playfully. I rolled on my belly, crushign him and then punced on him, making him jump. "Hey!" he meowed. h ehissed playfully and then leaped at me. Thsi time I was ready, and quickly got out of the way, tripping him with my tail. I turned around with one quick movement and saw him crashing into the wall of the nursery. "Beat that!" I meowed happily, but soon one word came into my mind. ''Strike. He had taught me that move. He had taught me many things. And I missed him so much - he was like the father I never had. It was as if he had been sent to me by SpiritClan. "Hiddenkit? You ok?" I came back to reality and realized that a few tears were now coming from my eyes. "Another memory?" he asked. I nodded, and cleaned off the tears with my paw. Every since I've been here, once in a while I woudl get memories from before taht woudl get me sad and unfortunately crying - which was a great oportunity for Littlekit and her friends to bother me. Kestrelkit knew me too well. "Hiddenkit!" ....